


March 31st

by branwensiblings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, beats me, i totally stole this from parks and rec, might not be an au at all, modern au?, office au?, really short, this is the dumbest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwensiblings/pseuds/branwensiblings
Summary: Emerald makes a mistake and Cinder has to suffer the consequences.





	

Emerald stood uncertainly before the door, crimson eyes boring into the oak. She hesitantly raised her fist, before pausing and lowering it again. Closing her eyes, she placed one hand on her stomach as she took three deep breaths, in and out. The feeling of her diaphragm expanding and reducing beneath her touch grounded her to reality. She raised her fist again.  
Knuckles rapped on solid wood, making a dull thunking noise.  
"Enter."  
With one last deep breath she pushed open the door and entered the room.

Cinder was sitting at her desk, eyes focused downwards. She was wearing her glasses, Emerald noted, meaning she was deep in work. This only made her feel worse about disturbing her today.  
"Good morning, Emerald. What is it?" Cinder hadn't even looked up, but then again she seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to people. "I'm rather busy, so I would appreciate it if we dealt with this quickly."  
Emerald winced, yet either bravely or stupidly she stepped forwards. "Ma'am. Remember how you told me I was the best assistant you ever had because you haven't had a single meeting since I joined you?"  
"Yes." Cinder quirked an eyebrow. "Incredibly helpful, I must admit. I'm a very busy woman."  
"Well, it's because every time someone calls and requests a meeting with you, I schedule it for March 31st." Emerald practically leaned backwards away from Cinder as her boss finally looked up. Amber met crimson, burning with quiet rage.

"Why, may I ask?" Cinder seethed through her teeth. Emerald shrank back.  
"Because I didn't think March 31st existed. Thirty days has September, April, March and November." she recited. Cinder's eyes narrowed.  
"June and November."  
"I never went to school!" Emerald held up her hands defensively, cheeks tinged darker.  
"Today is March 31st."  
"I know."

Cinder sighed. Then she sighed again, quieter this time.  
"How many meetings to I have today?"  
Emerald muttered something under her breath. Cinder's voice dropped dangerously low. "Emerald."  
Emerald tapped her index fingers together hesitantly.  
"Emerald!"  
"Ninety-three." Emerald replied quietly. Cinder groaned, slamming her face into the desk with as much force as she could without actually damaging her perfect features. 

This was the last time she hired an uneducated street urchin as a personal assistant.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i was watching parks and rec when i thought of this


End file.
